Three's Company
by BabyBard
Summary: It's almost mind-blowing to realize that these two powerful, stunning women want HER, the geeky human doctor – though she wouldn't be at all surprised if she doesn't have any brain cells left to ponder it with by the time they are done. Ah well, she had a good run.


So, this is what happens when me and SwordDraconis113 write. Seem I was wrong, Tedra, relentless bothering WILL result in fic being written (although I suppose it's only fair to return the favor). Here it is, pure Morridoccubus smut. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Try as she might, (and boy, was she trying), Lauren couldn't quite explain just how she had ended up in this position.

Or any of them, for that matter.

One minute she had been the vaguely nervous middle party in a verbal sparring match between her boss (the all powerful leader of the dark fae) and one of her by far most dangerous subjects – then the next she had been stuttering in confusion as acid had turned to innuendo...and then somehow it had all become focused on her. How exactly, Lauren wasn't sure. She had only been there to deliver her weekly report for crying out loud, still dressed in her work clothing and totally unprepared for running into a centuries old succubus with a thing for misbehaving and a general taste for anarchy.

Bo, as she had learned her name was, had apparently stolen something important from the dark vaults beneath the main stronghold (how the hell she had accomplished this Lauren truly had no idea), but despite such a serious crime The Morrigan didn't actually seem to be planning on killing her. Oh she was pissed all right, but unless Lauren was very much mistaken she was also...amused?

Of course the sultry stranger had ruined her attempt at scientific observation with a flick of her silky hair and a casual, "oh look, the human doctor. Good to know some of your pets still come when you call them."

At this point she had expected Evony to throw her last threads of patience out of the penthouse window and give in to the irritation brewing beneath her normally controlled gaze, but no. To her absolute shock the leader had _chuckled, _relaxing back into her throne-like chair and simply adding that, "she's an employee dear, not a pet." A loaded pause, as a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched. "Although, if genius normally came with such beauty, my job would be a whole lot more fun than it already is."

Too busy trying to appear fully focused on her files and not to blush the colour of Evony's nails, Lauren hadn't heard the quiet rustle of designer fabric or the steady tap of advancing heels until it was too late and a set of deceptively strong arms had snaked around her slender waist to trap her against the curvaceous body that had snuck up behind her. Alarmed, she had turned to The Morrigan for help only to come face-to-face with the suddenly very close other woman. The excuse to leave she had been about to make had evaporated from her mind as she found herself pinned by normally dark eyes that had become almost black, the utterly predatory gaze that was being fixed on her making Lauren back up slightly – involuntarily pressing herself further into the succubus that had snuck up on her.

Bo had purred (_how was that even possible? Human vocal cords shouldn't be able to produce that kind of sound_) and rubbed herself along her back, not even bothering to try and hide her delight at her new captive. "Well, well, well. Where are you trying to go little human?"

"I – um?" _Words Lauren! We didn't graduate top of our class at Yale by forgetting how to use basic English!_ "I have to get back to the lab, there are experiments...um, cultures...and paperwork! I – Eep!"

The hands that had been resting on her stomach slid suddenly upwards to cup and squeeze her breasts through her clothes, Bo somehow managing to zero straight in on her sensitive nipples and pinch them hard enough to be felt through her blouse and bra. Lauren's brief cry of shock and reflexive protest was swallowed by the full, hungry lips of The Morrigan, who had kissed her deeply and forcefully until her head reeled from both the sensation and the fact that she seemed to have temporarily forgotten how to breathe through her nose.

It was Bo who lifted her then, strong hands dropping to her ass and kneading it before easily boosting her up into Evony's waiting arms, and _god_ she had forgotten just how supernaturally strong so many fae were. The hands on her ass had squeezed again pleasurably, nails digging in through her slacks, and Lauren instinctively wrapped her lithe legs around the leaders waist. It was only when she became aware that they were moving that her eyes had snapped open again and she started to pull away, remembering too late that she was currently being carried. Luckily for her, they had been moving for longer than she had been aware and so instead of overbalancing and smacking ass first into the stained oak floor of the main room, the doctor found herself instead tumbling onto the biggest, softest and most luxurious bed she had ever had the pleasure to lay on.

There she had remained sprawled for what had felt like an eternity beneath the smoldering gaze of the two dark fae before, sharing a loaded glance, they both advanced on her. Bo had crawled slowly across the mattress like a sleek panther stalking her prey while Evony unzipped her crimson dress, allowing the expensive garment to pool at her feet. For a few moments she had seemed to relish the look of awe and hunger being fixed upon her before sliding gracefully onto the bed on Lauren's left side.

They had kissed her again then, first one and then the other capturing her lips and jaw. She had felt dizzy, drunk as though she had consumed a bottle of Trick's prized elven wine, her head spinning in a pleasurable blur. The sensation of icy steel against the slender column of her neck had quickly changed that.

Lauren's eyes had flashed open, panic catching her breath in her throat as turned to a statue against the sheets. Bo was holding a long, curved dagger – a sica if her knowledge of ancient weapons was as accurate under stress as it was normally – but the worn markings set into the dark iron blade were easily recognizable as fae, and the sheer quality of the dagger despite it's obviously ancient state set off any remaining alarm bells in her head. Whatever that blade was, she had known it was dangerous in ways more than just the obvious, probably catastrophically so, and it had only been the amazingly soft brush of her bosses fingers against her cheek that had calmed her racing heart enough to listen to what was being said above her.

"I do believe I told you to put that back where you got it." Evony's voice was a growl, the attempt at anger offset by the lust still as audible in her tone as it was visible on her face.

"It took me three months of planning and a lot more energy than I am normally willing to spare to get into your precious vaults. You can have it back in a week, when I'm done with it."

"By which time you could have started another fae war. I don't think so darling. Besides, I don't make a habit of sharing my things."

"Oh really? What is this then?" Neon eyes had swept hungrily across the length of her pinned captive, and had only then had Bo seemed to pick up on Lauren's growing distress. "Oh honey, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless of course you are into that level of pain, but if so you'll have to excuse me while I find another toy. This one has a few...attitude problems, I guess you could say. Not unlike it's previous owner."

"I would be very careful with who you accuse of having attitude problems, or have you forgotten how we met in the first place?" The venom was back in Evony's tone, but so was the amusement, and it had relaxed Lauren a little.

The succubus had shrugged carelessly, sliding the ancient weapon down along the delicate tendon on the right side of Lauren's neck and along her collar bone. She hadn't lifted the dagger from skin until she encountered the material of the humans soft blue blouse, where her intent became clear as she used it to neatly remove each of it's buttons in a series of fluid movements.

The Morrigan pulled the offending garment of and tossed it haphazardly across the room, her eyes drawn to the doctors newly bared flesh while still keeping her focus on the woman wielding one of her more dangerous treasures. "If you so much as nick her with that, I will end you."

"Oh relax, you are so tightly wound! If I intended to harm your precious head of research I already would have. All I want -" Bo had lifted her wrist, allowing the flat side of the curved blade to apply pressure to the centre strap of the humans bra before swiveling it quickly, the fabric instantly giving beneath it's razor edge, "- is to see what is being hidden beneath all these pretty wrappings."

The answer, of course, had been revealed to her instantly as the piece of lingerie submitted to gravity. Each side slipped from Lauren's breasts, revealing them in all their glory to the transfixed succubus. Evony had moved first though, her fingers slipping from the doctor's flushed cheek downwards along her throat and over the soft swell of her breast to circle a strawberry nipple. The two fae had watched in apparent fascination as is swelled and hardened at the attention before Bo had made her move again. This time the chill of the dagger hadn't evoked quite the same degree of fear, though the sensation of the supernaturally cold metal sliding down the contours of her stomach muscles was still not something she could relax about – even less so when the tip of it slid beneath the waistband of her slacks. Another flick, another tear, and the pants lay open and almost effortless to remove. Bo was just moving to do exactly that when a gesture from Evony had stopped her.

Confused, Lauren had looked up too see flashing sapphire orbs twinkle at her before she was being kissed again, a restrictive hand across her throat holding her head motionless as a knowledgeable tongue flicked and stroked against her own. It had truly hit her then, just what she was allowing to happen. How she had let herself become trapped willingly between two of the most powerful creatures she knew, two beautiful – _breathtaking_ – fae who could just as soon end her life as she could blink. Not that either of them seemed interested in harming her at the moment.

Then Bo had sent the first pulse of ecstasy inducing power through her, and everything had gotten a little blurred.

The first time she had come it had been fast, a harsh scream torn unbidden from already swollen lips as a wickedly talented tongue wove magic between her legs, teeth scraping and warm mouth suckling hard enough to almost bring tears to her eyes. It had been Evony's head buried between her thighs, dragging whimpers and cries from the very depth of her being as her shaking fingers clung to that infuriatingly perfect hair for as long as she could – until her hands were pulled away by Bo and pressed behind her head to force her chest up further towards the succubus's own mouth. Teeth had scraped over her clit as her puffy nipples were nipped and pinched until the relentless assault all but threw her into orgasm, sex clenching as two sets of firm hands forced her to remain still against the sheets.

Several hours and at least several more climaxes later, here she was, a squirming puddle of goo between them both. Of course this was something which Bo seemed to be taking great pride in.

"I think we might be a little to much for her. Would you like us to stop dear?"

"Unnngghhah" Lauren's desperate pants turned into a pleading whine as the succubus began to slowly pull her previously busy fingers out of her.

"Noooo..."

"No?" Bo smirked and paused, fingertips resting just inside the humans entrance. "You want more?"

She began to push back in, glowing eyes meeting the heated darker ones of the other fae stretched out behind the human. The Morrigan smirked back, stilling her own fingertips that had been circling wetly around Lauren's other entrance and pressing down steadily until she was able to push in, just as Bo abruptly thrust inside her as well. The doctor went rigid, mouth falling open in a silent cry.

"Oh my, I think we may finally have broken her." Evony chuckled and scratched the nails of her free hand along Lauren's thigh, steadying her against the succubus's movements. "Do you not like that?" She wriggled the two fingers encased in tight heat, quickly moving her face out of the way as the human threw her head back in reflex and narrowly avoiding a broken nose and a face full of the resulting cascade of sweat-soaked golden curls.

"Oh trust me, she likes it." Bo licked her lips as she watched the surges and flashes in the woman's aura, intoxicated by the energy pouring off of her in waves.

"_Please_."

"You want to come again? Hmm?" The succubus was pulsing her again, the toe-curling heat and pleasure spiraling through Lauren's sex and blossoming to every inch of her body from the tips of the older woman's long fingers...and yet somehow it isn't enough. Somehow she still hasn't come, and she knows it's because Bo doesn't want her to, not yet, and what the succubus wishes her body is helpless to do anything but obey.

Behind her, Evony is kissing and biting at the length of her neck, fingers still rocking and curling inside her ass, and in a fleeting moment of clarity Lauren is glad that she is too far gone to think – for she is sure that she should be feeling some degree of embarrassment at the position she is in.

She doesn't though. Goddess help her she _can't_, not when she has genuinely lost count of how many times she has come. Not when everything feels so unbelievably fucking good. She also can't keep her hands from seeking out the smooth, supple skin of the two inhumanly beautiful creatures that are currently her entire world. Eager hands grasp and stroke and squeeze, eternally grateful from the experience and (though she certainly isn't one to brag) considerable amount of skill that allows her to remain reasonably confident that she is doing a damn good job of giving back at least some of what is being done to her. The gasps, murmurs and pleased hums from the fae on either side of her serve as excellent proof, while also fueling her own arousal even further. It's almost mind-blowing to realize that these two powerful, stunning women want HER, the geeky human doctor – though she wouldn't be at all surprised if she doesn't have any brain cells left to ponder it with by the time they are done.

Ah well, she had a good run.

All such thoughts, however, are scattered when the succubus who is still buried deep inside her dips her head to give a strong suck to one of her reddened nipples. "Fuck!"

"Such filthy language from a Light-Fae doctor. Is your time here already rubbing off on you? Or is that just the boss?" Bo's taunt and the darker flush it spread across the humans cheeks spurs Evony to press wetly against her thigh, rotating her hips so that Lauren can't possibly miss the scrape of the leanan sidhe's clit against one of the many wet patches that now coat her body.

She opens her mouth in a vague attempt to reply but all that comes out is another scream as both fae curl their fingers hard and the warm mouth on her nipple turns to teeth with enough force to straddle the razor edge of being too much without quite breaking skin or making her cry stop. It nearly sends her over the edge again though, and for a few blissful seconds she is teetering before fingers straighten and still inside her and the white-hot pleasure/pain fades to a dull throb as the tortured bud is released. "No!"

"Not yet." Evony's carnal whisper is accompanied by a tug at her ear and she shudders against her again, enjoying the sweat slicked rub of the leaders breasts against her back.

"You want me to beg? How much more..." Lauren gasped, fists clenching desperately at the sheets, "...can I possibly plead?"

The succubus let out a dark chuckle. "Oh darling, you can beg as much as you want. It won't get you what you need though."

"Then how-" Her head is suddenly yanked back, the fist in her hair providing another gratifying little sting that Lauren is starting to become addicted to.

"You come when we want. If we want. _That_ is how it works"

The growl brings another pulse of liquid desire dribbling down Lauren's thigh and onto the luxury Egyptian cotton sheets rumpled beneath her. "Please!" The word again tumbles from her bruised lips and she curses herself as Bo's eyes glitter dangerously.

"Anyone would think..." The fist tightens until her scalp burns and Lauren almost hates the way she arches closer to her for more. Almost. "That you were asking for us to punish you. Is that what you want? Discipline for your actions?"

Long fingers walk their way across her chest to her less abused nipple and pinch it between them, adding pressure until she doesn't think she can take it any more before letting go, all while two other sets of fingers renew their strokes.

"No! I just, please, please, pleeeease?" The fingers inside her a relentless now, the slick sounds echoing above even her cries. Lauren curls her toes as the precipice approaches as though preparing to jump, but as it turns out, she doesn't have too.

Perhaps her open need has finally earned her release, or maybe Bo's patience with her game has faded. Either way, all it takes is her thumb pressing down to rub the humans reddened clit, the fae grinning smugly against her parted lips as she feels it pulse against the digit.

Finally Lauren comes, and it is like nothing she's ever felt.

She's falling, shattering, bursting, and she can do nothing but let it wash over her, drowning her with it's intensity. She doesn't feel herself trembling, doesn't hear her raw scream, or even register the rush of hot fluid that soaks her thighs. Everything is just sensation, beautiful, uncontrollable sensation – until the roaring in her ears and the flashes of light dancing behind her eyelids overwhelm her as her body shuts down and it all goes blissfully dark.

She comes to slowly, one sense at a time.

First there is an unmistakably wet lapping sound overlayed with pitched cries of what can only be pleasure. Then the pleasant tingling in her body makes its way to her brain and she trembles slightly, the action bringing her attention to the aching, leaden state of her limbs, and the sticky mess between her legs that is cooling along with her sweaty skin. Sight is harder, eyes that initially don't seem to want to focus finally cooperating only to spend almost a full twenty seconds blinking at the scene unfolding next to her.

It's Evony on her back now, her arms held willingly above her tousled head while one of her most troublesome subjects works between wide-spread thighs.

Even as Lauren watches the leanan sidhe rolls her hips into a waiting mouth, an unseen action by Bo causing her mouth to fall open in bliss. "Oh! Oh god...YES!"

It's almost surreal seeing her like this, undone and vulnerable in a way that Lauren had never expected her to be capable of, let alone open to. But watching Evony now, well, there was no question of whether or not she was enjoying her moment of weakness. It was...intoxicating, she mused, a rare and wondrous sight that she was truly privileged to bear witness to. This is a side of Bo and The Morrigan ('_no__'_, she reminds herself, '_here she is Evony__'_), that she had never would have guessed existed, let alone would have considered she might be one day privy to.

Suddenly the sounds stop, and Lauren blinks when Bo raises her bowed head from where it was nestled against her leaders sex and smirks at her, blood red lips glistening wetly in the dull candle light ('_when'_, she wondered, '_had they been lit?'_).

"And she awakes. Impressive, I thought you'd be out until morning." The succubus was pure sex now, her voice, her movements, her expression all bending to the more animal side of her as primal power took control.

Her words encourage a set of smoky dark eyes turn lazily to fix on her. Evony's lashes are flickering with the obvious effort to remain open as she squirms a little against her sheets, but she lowers one of her arms to crook a finger at Lauren. Beckoning. Despite the heaviness of her body, Lauren manages to summon the strength to crawl over, drawn to her like a moth to flame, and equally at risk of being consumed by it. The open invitation to touch is irresistible, and she reaches eagerly to cup and knead porcelain breasts, lips taking advantage of Evony's already parted ones to steal a series of deep, probing kisses. She is just beginning to forget about the other party in the room when a hard bite to the curve of her hip serves as an excellent reminder.

"Ah!" The woman splayed on the bed yelps then growls when her doctors shock causes her to bite down on her bottom lip, grumbling a little when the blonde quickly licks the corner of her mouth in a wordless apology. That had to of hurt though, Bo has always had quite the territorial streak, and if the marks already littering Lauren's skin were anything to go by, she was dead set on laying a claim.

"Give me your hand." Lauren complies quickly, scooting down the bed and all but melting back into the succubus when she rewarded her with a soothing lick to the already purpling bruise blossoming on her hip. "Touch her."

"_Oh_." Her fingers have been guided into the molten heat at the apex of Evony's thighs and Lauren strokes slowly in amazement. Swollen folds part eagerly beneath her fingertips and a tight circle around her clit earns a shudder and a muffled gasp. She isn't allowed to play long though, a grip on her wrist drawing her away and pressing her dewy fingers between her own panting lips.

"Taste. Taste her pleasure for you. For us." Bo's lips are against Lauren's ear, her breath dancing across her skin."Do you like that?"

"Yeessss."

"Do you want to taste her properly? Hm?"

"Oh god. Yes. Please?"

Bo tangles her fingers in Lauren's hair again, albeit gently this time, and presses her down. "Well, if you are sure."

The first lick earns her a moan, and a slow stroke along her back, and she is just beginning to settle into a rhythm when Lauren feels the succubus moving behind her, fingers tiptoeing teasingly up her thighs. Goosebumps break out along hyper-sensitized skin, and the doctor channels her restlessness into the woman beneath her, drawing her further into her mouth. Evony is already swollen and reddened from Bo's earlier attention, her musky scent surrounding Lauren heavily as she picks up the pace. The wandering digits finally found her center, tickling through trimmed blonde curls darkened with moisture before brushing lightly over swollen folds. She falters at the touch and Bo is quick to reprimand her with a sharp slap to her ass, the unexpected sting making her yelp.

"Don't stop. It's rude to take your attention off a lady when you're between her thighs."

Evony tastes sweet and heavy on her tongue, and Lauren laps greedily, wanting to immerse herself in the tang. The fae is trembling beneath her lips, and it's somehow simultaneously one of the most empowering and humbling experiences of her life. The woman behind her slides a possessive hand up her back, sweat allowing her smooth movement over heated skin and rippling muscle, before settling in her hair again to scratch deliciously at her scalp. The other hand, the one between her thighs, presses closely until Bo's palm is pressed snugly against the length of her sex. Lauren inhales at the soothing pressure and wriggles against it a little to provide a pleasurable friction.

Wet. She is so wet. Her arousal has already soaked the succubus's palm, and it practically leaks through her fingers as perfect white teeth dig into muscle again – this time her shoulder – to leave another imprint.

"You are so responsive. Do you know how hot that is, to watch you move with such pleasure under my touch, to see how bright you burn for us? Most humans, hell even many fae, would be blank puddles of arousal by now...exhausted. But you, you are something special." Trailing off with a purr, Bo dipped her head and Lauren twitched as a tongue painted a cool line up the length of her spine, long strands of dark hair raising goosebumps in their wake.

"_Bo_." Lauren all but sobbed as the fingers withdrew again, the choked sound flipping quickly into a mewl as they were returned unexpectedly to slide inside her. The two digits stretched and flexed before being joined by a third, her arousal allowing her to stretch a little to accommodate it without trouble. She sucked down on the flesh in her mouth to contain a more vocal response, eyes drifting shut as Evony pressed up to meet her.

"God, if I had known what – _ah_ – what else you could do with that mouth all that science talk would have ended very differently."

She hums a response out, unable to even think in words let alone form them.

Not that it matters, when the hum has an even better effect that any witty response would, as is proven when Evony shudders, a curse falling from her lips. Bo just laughs again, wriggling her fingers as though to remind Lauren that they are still there (really, did she think she could possibly have forgotten?), and nipped at her again.

"That's the spirit. Oooh, new game! Make her come in the next three minutes and you get to decide how we tie you up afterwards."

_'Oh yes.' _Lauren thinks to herself._ 'This is going to be a long night'._


End file.
